Two for the Price of One
by Opia-fire
Summary: Twins have to stick together, right? Born under a prophecy meant for one, Ganon and Nabooru face discrimination wherever they go. Little does either of them know the future fate has in store for them.
1. The Destined Child…or is it Children?

Opia: Well... this story came into my head one day as I was staring at the ceiling. A lot of stories start in my mind as "what if..."s. For example, this one... What if Nabooru and Ganondorf were brother and sister? Or better yet, what if they were twins? This takes place way before OoT, when the Sage of Spirit and the King of Evil were little kids just trying to make their way into society. Pretty much everything in this story I made up. Gerudo society is fun to play with and I do in many of my stories. I also played with first person point of view in this one so you can look forward to seeing that in later chapters... Cari? Would you do the honors?

Cari: Alright... Opia does not own the Zelda games and their characters and story plots. She does own the made up characters in the story, which is such a long list I'm not even going to try listing them all.

Opia: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two for the Price of One ch.1 **The Destined Child…or is it Children?**

A crowd had gathered around a small hut. It was a special day. The first order male Nabondorf and his overwife Ganooru were about to have their first child together. Konotame, the Gerudo seer, had predicted the child to be born would have the fate of all the scattered Gerudo tribes in her hands. Even the leader, Sheshamari, was there to bless the child. Nabondorf was pacing outside the door, anxious. A cry came from inside the hut, then joined by another. Mamnama, the midwife, burst out the door and over to Sheshamari. She whispered something into the leader's ear. Quickly she followed the midwife into the hut.

Torches kept the inside of the hut warm and cast an orange glow on the scenery. There on a cot lay Ganooru, two cloth bundles in her arms. The new mother was breathing difficulty, sweat poured down her pale face. Sheshamari took the squirming bundles from Ganooru and unwrapped the cloth. She gasped; one of them was a boy. Twins were rare enough, but a boy?! The leader glared down at Ganooru.

"What are their names?" She asked coldly, "Come on. If you have the strength speak!"

Ganooru, her eyes unfocused, weakly lifted her hand, touched the girl, and whispered, "Na…Nabooru…" her hand strayed to the boy. "Ga…Ga…Ganon…" Ganooru's arm fell limply to her side.

Sheshamari narrowed her eyes as she looked from the newborns to their now dead mother. "Which one came out first?" She asked the midwife.

"Th-the girl my lord."

The Gerudo leader gazed into the eyes of the wide-eyed baby girl. "Nabooru… the fate of my people is in your hands."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opia: Very, very, very short... but that's how I wrote it in my notebook. Oh, well...... I might change the title.... maybe....

Cari: Questions? Comments? Then please R&R!

Opia: You sound like a commercial....


	2. Ganon: Wishful Thinking

Two for the Price of One ch.2

**Ganon: Wishful Thinking**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the all-seeing Konotame was consulted on the birth of the twins she said, "It is possible that both children are key to the future of our race." How did everyone respond?

They laughed. "But Konotame!" They said, "One of them is a boy!"

Ah, the story of my life.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

It had been five years since my sister and I were born and everyday I was reminded that my sister was destined to be great and that I was the trash that killed my mother.

I watched the girls train from my room. Telinga, the only other boy in our village, flicked a rock across the floor. "Ganon, I'm bored. Stop watching the girls and let's go catch some sand worms."

"Why can't we train like the girls?" I sighed.

" 'Cause we're boys. I wouldn't want to run around in the sun all day anyway."

A yell came from outside as a one on one fight ended. I looked back to see who won. "Nabooru… again."

"She's just a show off."

"No, she will be something when she comes of age. Nabooru is the destined one."

Telinga stood up, "Don't talk like that! You're the destined one too, 'member what Konotame said?"

"Remember what Sheshamari said?" I mimicked, my voice bitter, "Males don't amount to anything."

"It's not so bad." Telinga flopped back down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "You'll get used to it."

"How can you stand not doing anything in your life?"

"You read don't you? That's doin' somethin'."

"That's not what I meant." I turned to watch the girls practice their blocks. A soft snore came from behind me; Telinga was asleep. "Lazy oaf." I muttered quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opia: These chapters will get longer when Ganon and Nabooru have more to say... Please R&R


	3. Nabooru: A Special Bond

Opia: Hmmm... -pokes the dead story- I haven't updated this in... a very long time... I kinda like the story... but I just wanna get their childhood over with so I can get to the good stuff (no such luck though, a lot of stuff is going to happen before I can get to it...). Must... make it... live... at least for a little while!

Cari: This is quite a bit longer than the other chapters by the way.

Opia: Yep...

Cari: Opia doesn't own Zelda... what were you thinking!

**

* * *

Nabooru: A Special Bond**

When foreigners think of Gerudos they think of the female warrior thieves. Males are rarely mentioned, that is because there are so few of them. In a village of fifty Gerudos, only two or three will be males. Gerudo society places the Male gender as useless except for creating the next generation. Even the first order males have to obey orders from every woman. They are prisoners of their own race.

Not that I'm very sympathetic about it.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

I knocked the wooden sword out of my opponent's hands. You'd think after two years of training she would have learned to prevent that move. Raldra, our trainer, nodded her congratulations. "Tentra, do you realize what you need to work on?"

My opponent nodded, "Yes mother."

Raldra rapped Tentra on the head, "That's teacher out here." She turned to the rest of us. "Practice your blocks, then we'll have a run around Desert Colossus."

"Yes Teacher." We replied glumly.

Pairing up, we began our block routine. It was so automatic to me that I let my eyes wander around the village. They rested on the hut my father, brother and I lived in. Through the gauze that kept sand from blowing into the hut I could see the face of my brother. He looked sad, I knew why. My brother was not like the other boys, he wasn't content with sitting around, playing, and not working in some way. Ganon was very smart compared to the others, but I only had that idiot Telinga and a boy I met in another village to go on, so that statement wasn't very valid. I felt bad, because he is my twin we have a special bond, I can feel the longing inside him. Maybe… maybe I can teach him how to fight… I've had a lot of spare time lately… and as long as nobody sees us it should work…

Apparently I had stopped moving, as I was whacked with a wooden sword. I turned to see Raldra glaring at me.

"Keep your mind on the task at hand!" She sighed, "It's amazing how such a skilled fighter such as yourself can be so scatterbrained!"

I stared at the ground, "Yes teacher."

Raldra called to the others. "Put your swords away! All of you! To the Temple and back, go!"

We started to run. Our small feet did not sink in the loosely packed sand. A child learns how to travel on sand as soon as it can stand. The pace today was quite strenuous, but we didn't dare slow down. Raldra runs with us to make sure the pace is kept. Straggling just a little bit could result in more laps for everyone. We turned around at the barrier before the Spirit Temple. Only priestesses, seers, and other folk in tune with the Goddesses were permitted on the grounds regularly. Some special occasions were held there too: marriages, coming of age ceremonies, and the leader tournaments to name a few. The tournaments were held every three years. During these warriors can challenge the current leader to test measuring strength, knowledge, and bravery. Whoever proved themselves worthy became the leader until defeated in a later tournament. Sometimes I don't know how Sheshamari wins every time… she's so mean and conceited…

We made it back to our village in perfect time with no extra laps. That meant…

"You all have the rest of the day free." Raldra said, "Spend it wisely."

A group giggled behind me. Their leader, Selenda, strode up to me.

"Hey Nabooru!" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, "Me and my friends are going boy hunting in other villages, want to join us? Oh, wait…" She smirked, "You'd rather go baby-sit your baby brother."

They all let out a group "Awwwwwwwww…."

I glared, "You sicken me." Turning on my heels I walked away.

Those girls were unbearable, they cared more about coordinating eye shadow and lipstick than what technique is best used to disarm an opponent with a shield.

"Uh… Nabooru?" Came a soft voice behind me.

I turned, Tentra was standing timidly a couple feet away from me.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyance in my voice.

She winced, "Oh, I-I was just… wondering if you'd like to play this afternoon…."

My glare softened and I smiled. "Sorry Tentra, I have something I'm planning to do. Maybe some other time?"

"Okay!" She smiled back and ran off.

Tentra was the only girl I knew that wasn't intimidated by me or hated me. Sweet, but a little on the shy side, she'll never become a warrior. Still, she was the closest thing I had to a friend…

Cool air greeted me as I entered my house. Ganon was sitting in his room, reading as usual.

"Where's Father?" I called.

He looked up from his book. "He's meeting Sengal and Tentu in the next village."

"Be respectful! Their names are Sengal_dorf_ and Tentu_dorf_!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, how long will he be gone?"

"Probably until noon tomorrow, you know him."

"Good…" I walked into his room, "Want to do something with your life?"

Ganon looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

I lowered my voice. "I've seen how you watch us out there. I know how you feel. I can train you."

He put his book down. "Really? But… how? Nobody would permit it."

"I know a few remote regions of the desert we can use for training grounds. People rarely go to them."

I saw a light sparkle in Ganon's eyes. His voice was filled with excitement.

"When do we start?"

"Today."

* * *

Opia: Doo dee doo... Ever have one of those days when you really don't want to babysit but you have to? I'm having one... Almost lost it while taking care of those frickin kids... Soooo tired... -falls asleep-

Cari: Please read and review:D  



End file.
